Minetuber Survival Guide
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: This story explains the various Do's and Don'ts when around or living with Minetubers. Rules written and explained by Awesomestar, Deadlox, Sky and more, let the insanity begin! Rated K or T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! Holyleaf Forever here with a new MC story. Here, you will learn the rules for hanging around with Minetubers!**

**note: Me=Awesomestar**

**AwesomestarRulezMC is Awesomestar's YouTube name ( not really. Just in the story)**

**CrayolaCrayons= Brook**

**TheTigerQueen= Vivian**

**Brook and Vivian are Awesomestar's best friends.**

* * *

1. Never walk over to a Minetuber is you don't watch their videos.

Me: you might say something offenceive. Like telling Jordan how much you hate slimes or ranting to Sky about the joys of likening squids.

2. Know each Minetubers likes and dislikes. For example: AwesomestarRulezMC: likes: TNT, diamonds, building, fighting. Dislikes: Squids, being teased about her cat skin, being woken up at 4:33 AM, Jason.

3. If Awesomestar and Jason fight for more than 5 minutes, break them up.

Deadlox: If you don't they'll rip each others's faces off.

4. If Awesomestar and Deadlox and sitting next to each other, DO NOT ask if they are dating.

Antvenom: It's kind of a touchy subject.

Sky: in other words, if Awesomestar doesn't kill you, Deadlox will.

5. Please don't murder a slime with a Jerry sword.

Me: The rule above is stressed even more if Jordan's there.

6. Under no circumstances should you suggest to Sky that squids might not be so bad.

Me: the last person... Well... He was never found.

7. NEVER and I mean NEVER call budder gold.

Me: This is most likely the most important rule of all. No matter where you are, Sky will find you, then it's curtains for you.

8. If Awesomestar, TheTigerQueen, and CrayolaCrayons are watching a TV show and their eyes are bloodshot. Leave them alone.

Sky: The shows that cause their eyes to get bloodshot are: Estate of Panic, Big Brother, Cha$e, Fear Factor, and Mythbusters.

Jason: You don't want to know what they will do to you.

9. If Herobrine asks where Awesomestar is, lie.

Sky: Lie, or he will hunt her down, and man it will be a mess.

10. If Awesomestar is turning into Insomnia, don't ask her is she is ok.

* flashback*

Sky: Awesomestar, are you ok?

Awesomestar/Insomnia: Oh I'm fine, I'm just turning into a murderous, blood thirsty wolf!

* * *

**So you guys can review rules please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay more rules! You CAN submit rules and I will give you credit.**

* * *

11. If Awesomestar is trolling, don't announce to the server that it is her.

Deadlox: she'll kill you for ruining her fun.

12. NEVER, and I mean NEVER ask Insomnia if she is dating Enderlox!

Awesomestar: I- I mean she will kill you in the awful way she can think of.

13. Just because Awesomestar's cat skin is black, does not mean she is bad luck.

*flashback*

* Awesomestar walks in front of Huskymupkipz*

Husky: Dear god I'm gonna have bad luck for a week!

Awesomestar: Grrrrr...

14. NEVER go on FanFiction in front of any Minetuber.

Awesomestar: Self explanatory.

15. Deadlox is not related to creepers. Sure they both blow stuff up but they are NOT related.

16. Cows=bad.

Awesomestar: Hey Ant, look at this baby cow I just found!

cow: Moo! Moooooo!

translation: AHHH! It be the cow slayer!

17. Huskymudkipz is not Pokèmon

Awesomestar: Quintin, if you're a mudkip, why haven't you evolved into Marstomp yet?

Quintin: BECAUSE IM NOT A F%€£ING POKÈMON AWESOMESTAR!

18. Awesomestar and Herobrine HATE each other.

Sky: She hates Herobrine more than she pretends to hate Deadlox.

Deadlox: What do mean Pretends to hate?!

Sky: Nothing!

19. TheTigerQueen is smarter than Awesomestar and CrayolaCrayons.

Awesomestar: Can't argue with that one.

20. Jerry is not 'just a slime'

CaptainSparklez: He was family!

Sky: There, there, Jordan. Jerry is in a much better place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y U no review rules? Not to be rude, but I'm running out of ideas. Please review some rules! Holyleaf out!**

* * *

30. Squids suck. Period.

Awesomestar: They are so annoying!

Sky: Tell me about it!

31. NEVER joke about Slender when CaptainSparklez is in earshot.

Sky: He will flip out!

Awesomestar: I learned that the hard way!

32: Pickaxes are for mining, nothing else.

Jason: They've been used as frisbees, wrenches, swords, weapons, boomerangs, etc.

Sky: Ah, good times, good times.

Jason: I had to wear an eyepatch.

33. NONE of us are allowed to party.

Awesomestar: Sky, Captainsparklez, Chimneyswift11,and Jason got drunk, Deadlox and SetoSorcerer passed out on the roof, and I nearly broke my neck by dancing on top of a speaker. So yeah, NEVER AGAIN.

34. Never steal TNT from Awesomestar or Deadlox.

Deadlox: We tend to get violent.

Awesomestar: Very violent.

35. Don't kill Jefferys

Awesomestar: Jason will go ballistic!

Deadlox: He will.

36. If your doctor is named Doctor Sparklez, Doctor Deadlox, or Nurse Awesomestar, I suggest running as fast as you can.

Deadlox: But I'm the best D*** doctor you'll ever see!

Captainsparklez: Dude, I am way better than you!

Deadlox: Care to but your scalpel where your mouth is?!

37. Chimneyswift did not kill Tropicat.

Chim: I DIDN'T!

Awesomestar: I know.

38. NEVER let Awesomestar and CrayolaCrayons imitate something they saw on TV.

TheTigerQueen: They do it more often than you think.

39. Awesomestar is REALLY bad at math.

Awesomestar: I really am.

40. eleventeen is not a number.

Awesomestar and Sky: Yes it is!

Jason: No it really isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I'm awesome. Thanks to Lunadiamond for rule 42! Thanks to fushme for rule43!

* * *

41 or whatever: If Awesomestar is watching Ghostbusters, leave her alone!

CrayolaCrayons: She loves it more than she loves TNT!

Sky: Or Deadlox.

Deadlox * blushing* W-what?

42. don't take the TV remote away from Awesomestar or her friends.

Sky: If you do, prepare for R and R

Deadlox: Which means Rip and Rake.

43:Don't let Mark eat the last melon. The Captain will get pissed

CaptainSparklez: GOD D***IT MARK!

Mark: IM SORRY!

Jason: And people wonder why I don't watch TV.

44. Don't make fun of Sergeant Mufflebuns.

Captainsparklez: Just don't...

Awesomestar: But it's really hard not too!

45. Awesomestar is the queen of Just Dance 1-4.

Brook: -looks at rule- Wanna bet?

Awesomestar: You're on!

-laughing in the dark at midnight is banned.

Awesomestar: I did this to Jordan while Sky, Deadlox, Ant, and Jason were over. He screamed like a girl and jumped into Jason's arms! * cracks up*

47) Awesomestar, when the Mythbusters say don't try this at home, That means don't try it at home!

Awesomestar: BUT IT'S FUN!

Jordan: You blew up my house.

Awesomestar: I REGRET NOTHING! * jumps out window*

48. The expression "You fight like a girl" "You throw like a girl." Or any other "like a girl" things are banned. **(A/N: I put this rule on the last set of rules, but then I realized I had 11 rules, not ten, so I put this rule in this set)**

**Brook: Awesomestar will murder you.**

**Sky: Deadlox, you fight like a girl!**

**Awesomestar: DIE B!*****

49. No using ear-buds as whips.

Jason: BROOK THIS MEANS YOU!

50. Back to school shopping is banned.

Awesomestar: THE FORBIDDEN WORD! DX

Ant: School?

Awesomestar: YES! SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL DURING SUMMER TIME! DX

Ant: Um... O.o okay then... *backs up slowly*

* * *

**Review rules! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Swanswim for rule 52! Thanks to Nightwisher Trion for rule 53.**

* * *

51. Pinkie promises are forever banned.

Awesomestar: One of us always gets hurt!

-Awesomestar's incident-

Brook: You have to Pinkie promise!

Awesomestar: Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my- * jams paw into eye- OWWWW!

Brook: Ohmygosh AS please tell me your claws weren't out!

AS: They were.

52. Don't bring up a rule when someone breaks it annoyingly.

Brook: - Hits Jason with earbuds-

Jason: OW

Sky: Brook! You broke the rule stating that we can't use earbuds as whips! Shame on you!

Brook: I don't give a sh**.

53. Do not dare Deadlox to kiss Awesomestar.

Sky: The result can be... Messy.

54. if Awesomestar, or any of her friends smile innocently at you for thirty seconds; Hint: _RUN_

Awesomestar: everyone should catch on to this pretty fast.

55. #ty'sfoot is forever banned

Deadlox: Awesomestar breaks this rule all the time.

Awesomestar: #TY'SFOOT! XD

56. Karaoke is banned.

Awesomestar: who added this?

Sky: I did.

Deadlox: And I think I know why! -cracks up-

Jason. You mean that? - cracks up as well-

Dawn: AS, could you explain this to our viewers?

AS: Sure! I recorded Sky singing I'm Sexy and I know It and put it on YouTube. It got like, 2 million views overnight!

Sky: I never got to strangle you Awesomestar!

57. Kitty eyes are banned.

Sky: Kitty eyes are like puppy dog eyes, but 1,000 times cuter.

-flashback-

AS: Sky can I barrow your car?

Sky: no.

AS: Very well Sky, you leave me with no choice!

Sky: Not the kitty eyes, anything but the kitty eyes! - looks at AS- Fine!

AS: Yay! - drives Sky's car around untill she hits the Fluffy,-

Fluffy: Ow!

AS: Sky I hit the Fluffy and he dented your car.

Sky: WHAT?!

58. Baseball bats are banned

Awesomestar: we use them as weapons and end up almost killing each other.

59. Hollyleaf Rockz is not allowed to break the 4th wall

Holly: oops

Awesomestar: My Almighty creator! I live to serve you!

Sky: Who broke the 4th wall?

Fluffy: I did.

Sky: DIE FLUFFY!

60. Awesomestar is forbidden to have Red Bull

Deadlox: It makes her go nuts!


End file.
